European Wrestling Federation
European Wrestling Federation (EWF) is a publicly traded, world-touring, mainstream european "fan acclaimed" professional wrestling e-federation promotion, focused on delivering quality pro wrestling to European and American television without being vastly overweighed by creative theater. It originated and is based out of Berlin, Germany (Europe) and has expanded in the United States as well as averaged a massive fan base through amazingly a great amount of interest. It was founded by Jason Hart in 2003 and now owned by its Owner and President, Mikey Sparks and beside him is Executive Vice President, Justin Carter as it's recognized for its combined Indy and professional style, it's wild extravaganzas and holding some of the most compelling competitions as a highly legitimate promotion within the pro wrestling e-wrestling industry. EWF also has a headquarters in Berlin, Germany. The EWF has been experiencing instability in terms of keeping its doors open. In 2004 when the European Wrestling Federation had switched to Pro-Wrestling Federation (PWF), EWF wasn't once heard again until 2007 where it folded twice. However, it recently reopened in May 2008 and is off to a sharp re-run. Company history Originally, the European Wresting Federation was the father promotion to what later revealed to be a fireworks company, PWF back before 2005. It reached considerably high periods in its thriving time within 2003-2004 with ones like The 1-Shot Hitmen in its business in which die-hard wrestling fans paid hard-earned cash for. But soon, its most truly honorable Founder, Jason Hart, had received a significant and unexpected amount of income deciding through revenue and advertisement and utterly revamped the EWF, amended its name and returned with a multi-million dollar promotion based in the U.S. Pro-Wrestling Federation witnessed many talent come in and leave an everlasting impact. The promotion was a major hit in the United States, and was a constant discussion in wrestling talks. No one had ever seen a promotion filled from the ground up firmly that featured wrestlers which could blow the roof off the arena. But soon, the professional wrestling e-federation promotion switched hands once Jason Hart abdicated his head honcho position (to spend the rest of his life with his wife) over to who would be known as from then on as PWF Owner and President, Mikey Sparks. Mikey Sparks quickly became a respected owner. It was his first experience in the profession, but prior to his run, Sparks was able to grasp the fundamentals of the business from Hart and keep the federation up to standards in which Hart had kept it. His period as owner was short-lived however, as when backstage politics overly heated up, he relinquished his position to the brother of Jason Hart, Josh Hart, and this marking the beginning of the end of the company. Josh Hart's run was a castasrophe on a business level. As Owner and authority figure, he didn't generate adequate interest on or off-screen. As weeks wore on, the "fans" of the promotion slowly began to position itself from the PWF as talent no longer held the interest to proceed to wrestle for someone who wasn't Jason Hart or Mikey Sparks as those two were the favored and preferred presidential figures. By near conclusion of 2006, the PWF became a part of wrestling history as was later attempted to be brand-newly revived but to no avail. Resurrection After two years since anyone heard the name EWF again, the European Wrestling Federation psyched the "world" that it was preparing for its comeback to the mainstream and held its first broadcast on May 14, 2007. Revolution would be the name of what carried on to be the weekly show for three weeks before EWF folded for its second time while leading up to Kings of Hell 2007, a Pay-per-view scheduled on June 11, 2007 that was cancelled. European Wrestling Federation 2007 2008 Current Champions Defunct championships *EWF Television Championship (2007) *EWF Impact Tag Team Championship (2007) Broadcasts See the following links. *EWF Revolution *EWF Mayhem Also see bottom link *EWF Radio Pay-per-view schedule Notable Record settings Behind the scenes information Mikey Sparks (handler) or Mikey as most people may like to refer to him as is one of the most committed and dedicated fedheads or owners you ever stumble upon and very nice for addition to that. He makes it one of his main priorities as e-wrestling is only a hobby to ensure that his enrollers and members are consistently content with his increasingly great federation (with a great forum environment) he strives to enhance, and that progress runs smoothly with the exception of forum politics, disputes and any altercations that he quickly smashes to make the European Wrestling Federation one of the most legitimate e-federations you can ever engage in participation in. From the booking, site and forum updates to the weekly brands that are Revolution and Mayhem, Mikey ensures whoever is the GM of either show (or himself) that the shows are posted in a punctual manner as you get colored, detailed, impact-full, sometimes dialogue-funny results. Mikey is definitely and without a shadow of a doubt, deserving of an Owner/President of the Year Award and plenty more. Alongside Mikey, Andrew Watts (handler) is needed to be acclaimed for his resourcefulness and assistance in the fed pulling the duty of General Managering Mayhem and handling his wrestling character. The EWF has however been experiencing considerable on-and-offs. The first was a switch for Pro-Wrestling Federation. The second was a personal issue. The third was due to a climax of disputes that were incapable of being crushed. Mikey would contribute his best to maintain a healthy, ever-growing electronic promotion in its third run, but members and few staff became troublemakers for the flow of things and dulled the motivation of Mikey given why a such third folding took place. Regardless, Mikey has rekindled his motivation and passion in this fourth run and plans to head EWF in a solid, rollercoaster ride with no halt any time soon. Within this e-federation, there has been many things incorporated. EWF has a podcast-produced audio session called EWF Radio, hosted usually out-of-character by Mikey himself covering the events transpiring in his electronic promotion. There is a Shopzone sub-forum on the boards for request of all banners, logos, signatures, you name it. There are also games in the forums such as The Mafia, Draft, 1000 Post, This or That Game as well as many more for your needs of extra entertainment. References External links *EWF on Roughkut *Mikey Spark's EWF Radio *EWFederation.4t.com *The Official EWF Forum Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2007